1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator in which, by introduction of a pressure fluid from fluid inlet/outlet ports, a slide table is made to move reciprocally along an axial direction of a cylinder main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a linear actuator, for example made up of a fluid pressure cylinder or the like, has been used as a means for transporting workpieces. As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 2586276, the present applicants have proposed a linear actuator, which is capable of transporting a workpiece that is loaded onto a slide table by causing the slide table to move reciprocally in a straight line along a cylinder main body.
Further, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-057679, a linear actuator is disclosed equipped with a non-circulating guide mechanism, in which plural steel balls are disposed in a body between a guide rail and a slide table, such that the steel balls are displaced accompanying displacement of the slide table.
However, with the conventional technique according to the aforementioned Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-057679, for example, in the event that the slide table is moved under a condition in which unbalanced loads are applied with respect to the slide table, shifting of the steel balls on left and right sides of the guide rails occurs, and along therewith, there is a concern that inclination (tilting) of the slide table may occur.